


Moon Madness

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 911 operator - Freeform, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe- Werewolves are still a thing, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Derek Hale, Deputy Derek Hale, Full Moon, M/M, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, sbbodyguard, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: As a 911 operator, Stiles is forced to witness- or atleast hear about- more crazy, messed up things than he could ever imagine, but he's always away from the action... until now, when a call leads the action to himNow with a crazy serial killer looking for him, his father has decided to assign him a bodyguard, a bodyguard who- for better or worse- may have his own connection to the killer...





	Moon Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhh I wanted to do alot more with this but I just didn't have time @_@ Hopefully this is still alright though, I really like the idea of 911 Operator!Stiles so hopefully I'll use that idea again someday :)

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_**"My kitchen is on fire! I need the fire department!"** _

_"The fire department is on their way Ma'am, I need your name and address, are you still in the house?"_

Over the years, Stiles had learned how to handle all sorts of emergency situations with calm and clarity

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_**"Somebody just ran me off the road!! My car spun out and the engine is smoking.. he's still driving like a maniac, somebody's going to get hurt!"** _

_"The police are on their way, are you injured? Can you tell me what road you're on?"_

Working as a 911 operator tends to have that kind of effect on you

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_**"I think my dad is having a heart attack!! I need an ambulance! I'm at 362 Cobalt Boulevard! Oh God.. he's not breathing, he's not breathing!!"** _

_"Ok Sir, I'm sending an ambulance, do you know CPR? I can walk you through the process but we need to get him breathing again,"_

Ofcourse, some cases were definitely still more stressfull than others...

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_**"I think I heard gunshots! I'm at 836 Paradise Drive, my name is Caitlin Reese, I think.. I think my neighbor just shot his girlfreind!"** _

_"I have first responders on their way, can you tell me wich house your neighbor is in?"_

But Stiles had been told that he was a natural at this, and he liked to believe that- for the most part- he knew what he was doing

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_**"My daughter was bitten by a snake! I think it may have been venomous, her hand is turning red!!"** _

_"I need your location so I can send an ambulance Ma'am, do you know what kind of snake it was? Can you describe it to me?"_

Ofcourse.... that didn't mean that he didn't have his moments...

Moments where he felt like the entire earth was crumbling beneath his feet, getting ready to swallow him up

Moments where he questioned why he did this

Moments where everything was crashing down around him and he felt entirely... _useless_....

"911, what's your emergency?"

On the other end of the phone, there was... silence

Well, there was _mostly_ silence, he could hear some background noise, it sounded like traffic... like whoever was on the phone with him was standing near a busy street, but.... also far away

He could hear some car horns and engines and things like that but ... it wasn't close enough that he would think whoever was calling was actually standing _in_ the street...

"Hello? Are you there?"

_"I... didn't know who to call..."_

The voice on the phone was female, young probably, and very, very quiet

Uncertain, calm, even .. frail, in a way

This was a weird call, even by his standards, and it was honestly starting to unnerve him a little

"I'm sure you called the right place, can you tell me what's going on?"

_"I just wanted to say goodbye to someone,"_

Wait... did she mean-?

"Wait, why do you need to say goodbye? Where are you?"

_"I'm sorry for the trouble, goodbye,"_

"Wait!!! Wait wait-!!"

There was distant screaming- alot of screaming, like a crowd of people- and then ... then the line went dead....

For a few moments, Stiles just sat there frozen, his eyes glued to the blinking red **"Call Ended"** light on his computer screen, practically holding his breath as he felt a tight spiral forming in the pit of his stomach

He had a feeling he knew what had just happened...

_"You said that someone jumped? Ok Sir, what is your location?"_

Stiles slowly removed his headset, glancing over his shoulder at the operator behind him

_"Ma'am what is your location? Can you describe the jumper for me?"_

There was another operator across from him addressing the same thing, they must be calling about the same victim...

There were too many coincidences

Swallowing tightly, his chest tight and his hands shaking, he hurried to his feet and rushed out of the main room

He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't think, he was starting to panic from the overwelmingness of all of the noise and hustle and bustle of the call floor and he just needed...

He just needed it to stop...

He rushed into the quiet room, his heart pounding like a drum in his chest as he shut the door behind him, slinking down onto the couch and trying to stop himself from shaking

He closed his eyes, swallowing tightly and leaning back as he tried to get control of himself

Suicides were always one of the hardest things for him to deal with, and no matter how much he tried to convince himself that there was nothing he could have done to stop her- she hadn't even given him a chance to talk her down from the ledge before jumping off of it- he just couldn't shake the sensation that this was somehow on his shoulders

He felt his fingers twitch against his palm, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself down

He took a few slow, deep breaths, counting backwards in his head down from fifty, hoping that it would help him refocus, calm down, collect himself so he could go back to work

There were people who needed him, people waiting on him, he couldn't stay here all day just because he couldn't handle the stress

He had managed to get down to seventeen before he heard the click of the door opening, peeking one eye open and frowning a little when he saw someone else coming in

Stiles didn't have alot of work freinds, he barely had any actually, but the guy who walked in just so happened to be one of them

He was only oblivious for a second before glancing up and taking notice of Stiles, blinking back the tears in his eyes and reaching up to brush a thumb under the corner of his glasses, trying to stop any more from appearing

"Oh.. Stiles... I didn't know... I can go-"

"No no," Stiles said quickly, forcing a smile and rubbing the back of his neck

"It's fine, just... it's fine,"

The other man seemed hesitant, but ultimately gave a slow nod and moved to sit down in the chair across from his frend

He seemed just as distant and wounded as Stiles felt, tears still gathered in the corners of his eyes even though it was clear that he was trying to blink them back, keeping one hand over his mouth as if to keep himself quiet

Stiles didn't feel like talking- wich was, to be fair, an unusual thing for him- but he also didn't want to sit in silence like this watching his freind suffer when there was a chance- even a small one- that he could make things better- even by just a bit

"You wanna talk about it Adam?"

Adam stayed quiet for a short moment, inhaling tightly and biting his lip

"'I... it was a... I didn't...." he paused again, biting harder and closing his eyes

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can.... you?"

Stiles shrugged, fidgeting a little bit

"Suicide, I didn't even get the chance to talk her down, she just... wanted to say goodbye,"

Adam glanced up at him, silent, before reaching out and gently squeezing Stiles' hand, his dark skin pressing soothingly against Stiles' pale fingers, soothing, comforting, anchoring in a way

"I'm sorry.... it wasn't your fault,"

"I know," Stiles said quietly, pausing for only a moment before adding

"Neither was your's, whatever it was,"

"Thanks," he returned with a weak smile, only pulling his hand away a second later when the door opened a second time, this time though, the person on the other side only stuck her head in, rather than entering the room herself

"Sorry to bother you guys, but Stiles, someone is requesting you, Braeden gave the ok to come and get you,"

He gave a quick nod, rising from the couch

"Thanks Caitlin, I'm right behind you," he promised

It was... well, "unusual" to put it mildly to have someone call for an operator by name, it almost never happened, but it did every once in a blue moon, usually though the emergency attached really wasn't much of an emergency- _usually_

Caitlin gave a quick nod and headed out, leaving the door open for Stiles to follow her

He didn't follow right away however, instead turning to Adam and placing a hand on his shoulder

"You going to be ok buddy?"

Adam gave him a weak smile, adjusting his glasses and placing a hand over his freind's

"I'll be fine, thank you, go take your personal call," he insisted teasingly

"I'll be sure to do that," Stiles snorted, giving a slight wave before exiting the quiet room and shutting the door behind him

He hoped his freind would be ok, but he knew he didn't have the mental capacity needed to worry about it right now, he had to focus on the task at hand and hurried to get back to his desk so he could answer the call that was waiting for him

"911, this is Stiles, what's your emergency?"

_"Oh Stiles, thank goodness! You've got to help me, Mrs. Tuttle is up the tree again and I can't get her down, you have to help me!"_

He breathed a small sigh of releif, leaning back in his chair

"Hi Mrs. Barnes, I'll get the fire department right out, but for the last time, you _can't_ keep calling 911 just because your cat is getting stuck up the tree ok? I gave you the number for that nice firefighter, Boyd, do you remember? Where is it?"

_"Oh you know I can't keep track of those phone numbers to save my life, can't you just call them for me?"_

"I can this time but like I said, you need to start calling numbers directly for this ok? I don't want you to get fined,"

Phone calls from Mrs. Barnes were... annoying, but overall not actually stressfull

Hell, on days like today it actually cut _away_ from the stress for a little wile

He took a breath, eyes closing for a breif moment as he settled into the familiar groove of taking calls

He was calming down now, things were back to normal, and hopefully he wouldn't experience another hiccup any time soon...

 

~+~

 

_"She's out!! She's out, and she's breathing, oh thank god, thank god!!"_

"She's out and breathing?"

_"Yes, yes and I see the paramedics coming, thank you... thank you so much!!"_

"It's what I'm here for, you guys take care ok? And congrats on the new daughter,"

The caller said thank you again, then hung up, freeing up the line and making Stiles feel... light

He felt light and _good_ and there really weren't alot of times that he could end a call feeling so much great but here was a nice exception to the rule

Helping coach births was ... difficult, and stressfull, but they were usually his favorite calls- atleast when they ended well, it brought a real moment of sunshine into an otherwise stressfull, sometimes painfull job, and unlike alot of calls he tended to find out how those ended atleast most of the time

They were good calls, usually

The light came on his monitor again and he took a breath, pressing down on the answer button

"911, what's your emergency?"

_"They're in my house...."_

And these calls... these calls were exactly why the coaching calls mattered to him so much...

Immediately he bounced into fight mode, his instincts and training kicking in and all of his other emotions flooding to the back of his mind so he could concentrate

"Miss? Where are you? Who's in your house?"

_"I locked myself in the upstairs bathroom, I.... they ... they killed my dad.. and my brother... I think they're looking for me next..."_

"Ok... I'm gonna need your address but I'm sending the police alright? You just try to stay calm,"

_"Um... it's.. it's 295 Hilltop Lane, please, please hurry..."_

"Ok Miss, I'm sending them right now ok? Can you tell me your name? How old are you? Are you the only one in the house besides the intruders, your dad, and your brother?" he asked, hurrying to to type in the report so he could give the cops as much info as possible

_"No... no I'm ... it's just me... um, my name's Heather.. Heather Gardner, I'm .. I'm nineteen..."_

"Ok Heather, listen to me, you're going to be alright, I just need you to stay calm, stay where you are, and whatever you do, do _not_ hang up until you're safe alright? The cops are on their way,"

_"Ok.... ok...."_

"Ok good... good... now can you tell me anything about the guys in your house? What they look like, what the-"

_"'They're not guys,"_

Stiles paused, taken by surprise with that information

"What?"

_"They ... they're not guys, one of them is but the other one is a woman,"_

"Are you sure?"

_"Yeah, yeah I'm positive, I heard them talking, one is definitely a woman,"_

This was good, odd, but good, if she heard them then she should be able to give him atleast a little bit of information to put in his report, just in case the cops didn't catch them at the scene

"Ok Heather, I need you to tell me everything you can about the intruders alright? No detail is too small, what did they sound like? Did you see either of them? Do they seem familiar, like you might know them?"

_"Um... well, the man sounded .. I don't know, older, I guess? His voice was kinda raspy, like maybe he's a smoker? And... the woman sounded younger, like... like late twenties or early thirties .. maybe a little older? I don't think I recognize them though.."_

"Ok, did you see them at all? Even just a glimpse?"

_"The man no, but ... I saw the woman, just.. just barely, she had long, blonde hair, but that's all that I could see..."_

"What kind of hair? Curly? Straight?"

_"In between, like.. like wavy I guess, oh God... I'm so scared .. I'm so scared..."_

"Heather, it's going to be ok, alright? You can trust me, I just need you to breathe, ju-"

_"I can't.. I can't I can't I can't-"_

"Heather, what's your favorite animal?"

There was a pause, there usually was when he asked questions like that

_"...What..?"_

"Your favorite animal? Mine is a wolf, I _love_ wolves,"

_"What ... what does this have to do with anything!?"_

"I needed you to calm down, it worked didn't didn't it?"

_"Y-Yeah... I guess so.... thanks, I think,"_

"No problem, you feeling any better?"

_"Yeah... yeah I think so... I'm sorry about .. all of this... I don't even know your name and I freaked out all over you.."_

"Yeah for ... totally reasonable reasons, you don't need to apologize, and my name is Stiles, so... now you don't have to worry about it,"

He paused, hearing her laugh slightly- weakly- and her breathing seem to even out

Good... she was calming down, he could get on with the rest of this call... he hoped...

"Ok... ok, this is great Heather, you're doing great, do you know what kind of weapons they have?"

_"Yeah.. I.. they both have guns, I just don't know how ma- oh! Oh god oh god oh god..."_

"Heather? Heather what's wrong? What's going on?"

Her voice dropped lower, to the point that Stiles could barely hear her then

_"They're coming up the stairs, I hear them coming up the stairs..."_

"Ok.. ok... you're behind a locked door though right?"

_"Yeah..."_

"Ok, is there a window in the bathroom with you?"

_"No... no no window, there... there's one in my bedroom though, should I-"_

"No no, don't leave the bathroom, just stay on the line with me and keep talking, keep your voice as low as you can, and let me know if they get any closer, alright? I'm gonna check on the police, make sure they're closeby, give me just a second ok?"

_"Ok.... ok...."_

Stiles switched the lines quickly, biting his tongue as he tapped into the squad car he had sent

"Unit six, how close are you in relation to the Hilltop house?"

_"We're in the neighborhood, pulling up in two minutes or less,"_

"Alright, hurry,"

He cut back to the other line quickly, hoping that he had done the right thing by phasing out for a second

"Heather are you still there?"

_"Yeah... yeah I'm here... they're right outside my bedroom..."_

"Ok, I need you to stay as quiet as you can alright? But don't hang up, please, please don't hang up,"

He listened, going absolutely silent, tension hanging in the air around him, practically holding his breath

He could hear Heather still breathing on the other end of the phone, thankfully, atleast she hadn't hung up...

Then, suddenly there was a loud ***BANG*** , like someone crashing into a door, and a scream coming through the phone

"Heather?! Heather are you ok!?"

_"They're trying to break the door down, they're trying to break the door down!"_ she wisper-screamed into the phone

"Ok... ok, listen to me, I need you to put the phone down by the door, make sure the volume is up, and then go hide, do you have a shower with a curtain? Or a linen closet?"

_"Yeah... yeah I have a shower curtain..."_

"Ok, I need you to set the phone down and then go hide in the shower, make sure the curtain is pulled to,"

_"Ok... ok I'm setting the phone down.. I'm setting the phone down..."_

Stiles waited, listening closely

He could hear another bang at the door, the third one since it had started, as well as the sound of a curtain being pulled to

He hoped the cops would get there soon... please... please let them get there soon....

And then, as if by a miracle, he heard the sirens- sort of foggy, distant- and another bang at the door

Although this one seemed to be the final straw

_"Oh Heather.... I know you're in here..."_ Stiles heard

Now was the time to put his plan into action

"Hey!!!! If I were you I would surrender peacefully, the cops are outside and I already know who you are, there's no getting away now!" Stiles shouted, as loudly as he could

That seemed to do the trick, given that someone- someone who wasn't Heather- started speaking to him a moment later

_"Who the hell is this?"_

"I'm a criminal profiler with the police department, I already know exactly who you are and what you want,"

It was a lie, ofcourse, but she didn't need to know that

_"Oh really? Then why don't you tell me who I am, if you can, ofcourse? Personally, I think this is just a diversion,"_

Crap... she was calling his bluff

He heard the shower curtain being pulled aside, followed by Heather screaming- screaming louder and louder, and Stiles was... frozen... he couldn't do anything to help her, he was just... just stuck...

"Don't you dare touch her! The police are already there, you're not going to get away with this!"

_"Stiles! Stiles please help!!"_

"I swear to God, don't-!"

_"Stiles huh? Well, that shouldn't be a hard name to track down,"_

Stiles was preparing to retaliate, to tell her off ... somehow... some way.... but thankfully, by some miracle-

_"BHSD! Put down your weapons and put your hands in the air!"_

There were gunshots and screaming and then the call disconnected and Stiles....

For a wile, Stiles just sat there, completely still, stunned into silence

He couldn't even _breathe_

If coaching calls were the good ones... then these were certainly the bad....

 

~+~

 

"So Heather is really alright then?"

"Thanks to you, but she's not out of the woods yet, and neither are you, with that blonde still out on the loose and knowing who both of you are-"

"She doesn't know who I am," Stiles protested with an annoyed frown

The sheriff stared at him with an unimpressed look on his face, clearly not in agreement with that

"She knows your name is Stiles and that you live in Beacon Hills, do you really think there's another person in this town named _Stiles_? She also knows that you work at the dispatch center, or atleast if she has two brain cells she knows that,"

He hated to admit it but... unfortunately, his father was right

The likelihood of her actually thinking that Stiles was anyone else or having a hard time finding him was slim to none, especially with being the son of the sheriff

Chances were, all she had to do was Google his name and find atleast _something_ out about him and as all information goes, that one thing would lead to another and before long she'd be at his house with a gun in his face...

"Don't worry Dad, I'll be carefull, I swear,"

"Yeah, well, 'carefull' ain't gonna cut it this time kiddo, I'm assigning you a bodyguard,"

....

_What?_

" _What!?_ "

"Deputy Hale will be waiting outside for you, he'll be accompanying you everywhere until this mad woman is caught,"

"Dad you can't do that to me-!"

"I'm not doing this TO you son, I'm doing this FOR you, it's for your own good," the sheriff insisted with a frown

"Oh come on!!! I don't need a bodyguard!"

The look on his father's face said all that Stiles needed to know about his opinion on the matter: It wasn't changing

Stiles should have just stopped arguing right then- not that he did, he was too stubborn for that- and made peace with the fact that he was going to be playing host to a bodyguard until this killer- a serial killer, according to his father, as her DNA matched the DNA found at several other crime scenes, wich obviously made all of this that much worse- was caught and put away for good

He should have made peace with it then, but he didn't, wich meant that he was ... more than a little on edge by the time he actually _met_ his bodyguard

The guy was gorgeous, by all accounts, with dark hair, a full beard, lightly tanned skin, a body that could rip a house apart, and the most beautifull green eyes that Stiles had ever seen

But Stiles couldn't concentrate on that or certainly indulge in any of it because he was too busy fuming over the deputy uniform he was wearing

Apparently all it took was the guy seeing Stiles' face to know what he was in for, given that the first words out of his mouth were-

"You aren't going to make this easy on me are you?"

Stiles wrinkled his nose in annoyance, eyes narrowing as he stared at the other man

"Gee, what gave you that idea?"

 

~+~

 

"This is a line that you cannot cross,"

The deputy, Derek as it were, frowned at Stiles tensely, clearly not pleased by Stiles' insistance

"I am NOT letting you come to work with me,"

"Stiles, it's my _job_ , if Kate is going to find you anywhere it's probably going to be at the dispatch office, she already knows you work there,"

"And we have security,"

"But security might not be tight enough, your father assigned me to this case and I'm not going to quit, I'm not letting you go anywhere without me until all of this is over,"

Stiles was practically _fuming_ at this point

The first night with Derek actually hadn't gone all that badly

They had ordered pizza and talked a little but both had gone to bed fairly early

It had given Stiles some hope that maybe this entire thing wouldn't blow up quite as much as he thought it would, hell maybe- just maybe- it would even be kind of ok

Those hopes were dashed once the next morning came and Derek was trying to go to work with him

"I am not taking you to work with me like a kid taking their parent to school," he insisted

"Stiles, what do you think a bodyguard _is_? For home use only? If I'm not with you out of the house then half of my purpose- the larger half, some may argue- is completely gone,"

"I don't care, you aren't coming to work with me,"

 

~+~

 

"I cannot BELIEVE you came to work with me,"

Derek had too much power by having the sheriff on speed-dial....

And his father had too much power threatening to eat a double-bacon-cheeseburger for lunch if Stiles didn't cooperate

It was a sad, sad moment

Derek, however, seemed entirely nonplussed about it

"So I just... pull up a chair to one of these cubicles and wait on you then?" he asked curiously, taking a scanning look around the floor- the hive, as they liked to call it- and seeming to border between fascinated and confused

"If you have to be here then yeah pretty much, and for the love of GOD don't touch anything,"

"You know you don't actually have to tell me that right?" Derek frowned, following Stiles towards his station with something of a perma-pout on his face

Perma-scowl maybe...

"Yeah well, precautions," Stiles shrugged back

Derek opened his mouth, about to say something, when an excited _"Stiles!!"_ rang out over his shoulder at the two of them turned around, Derek tensing up loke he was ready to attack

Wich definitely wouldn't have been a good thing, considering that the guy behind him was just a sweet dude with glasses and- apparently, according to his wardrobe- a bondage kink

"I heard what happened yesterday, are you alright?" Adam asked with concern, his attention turning to Derek as his eyebrows raised in confusion

"Who's this?"

"I'm fine, things worked out well enough in the end, as for this..." Stiles paused, glancing over his shoulder at Derek and sighing

"Dad assigned me a bodyguard,"

Adam's eyebrows went up, his lips twitching towards a grin, though he managed to tamper it down well enough that Stiles was likely the only one who caught it

"Wow, is that... really necessary...?"

"We might be dealing with a serial killer who knows who Stiles is and where he works and has a vendetta against him, so in my opinion- yes," Derek replied stiffly

"I take your word for that," Adam nodded lightly, reaching up to adjust his glasses

"Ah.. right, Derek- Adam, Adam- Derek,"

"Nice to meet you," the operator said with a polite smile, holding his hand out

Derek gave him a curt nod, shaking his hand politely before glancing over his shoulder at the desk behind him, apparently more intrigued by the call set up than human interaction, wich... ok, Stiles could kind of understand that

"I'm glad you're alright Stiles," Adam mentioned a second later, his attention back on the other operator

"I'm here to help, so if there's anything I can do just let me know ok?"

"I will, thanks, I just ... hope that they get this woman soon so that I don't have to be babysat any longer,"

Derek grumbled something under his breath at that, but Stiles- unfortunately- couldn't quite make out what it was

"You wouldn't happen to have any information on her would you? A name, a face, even something small? My boyfreind used to be a hacker, he was pretty spectacular at it so if anyone could track down your suspect it'd be him,"

"I'll keep that in mind thanks, unfortunately we don't have enough information for something like that, but if we get any and the cops are lagging on it, I'll be sure to let you know," he promised with a smile

"I'll be here," Adam said with a nod, pausing to make sure that Derek was preoccupied with something else before leaning in a little closer and adding something else

"And as far as bodyguards go, you really could have done much worse,"

"Wa- ... don't you have calls to answer?" Stiles squeaked

"I'm on my lunch break," Adam shrugged back

Stiles rolled his eyes at the other and grumbled under his breath but ultimately said nothing, instead just waving as Adam headed back to his own dek

He hated to admit it, but Adam was actually right, as far as bodyguards went he really lucked out with Derek, he was right when he had said that he could have done much worse...

And he had been treating Derek like crap just out of annoyance of being stuck with a bodyguard at all...

"Stiles?"

He blinked, turning his attention towards Derek and vowing in that moment to try to be a little less antagonistic towards him- atleast for now

"Yeah.... sorry about that, here, I'll get you a chair,"

 

~+~

 

"Ok, are the police there now?"

_"Y-Yes... yes they're here, thank you..."_

"No problem, just make sure you tell them everything you told me ok? He won't be hurting you again,"

_"Thank you.. thank you..."_

The call ended there, and Stiles felt.... unsettled...

Domestic violence calls were always a little unnerving, not because they were particularly bad but because he always felt the most uncertain about how they would eventually end

The fact of the matter was that there was always a pretty high chance that the victim would go back to their abuser sooner or later, and Stiles always had that statistic creeping in the back of his mind whenever he hung up the phone

It was another one of those things that made him feel useless, no matter how much he could or couldn't logically do about it, he still felt incredibly helpless just thinking about it...

He turned his attention towards Derek, eyebrows raising curiously at him, confused by the look on his face

He looked down, down and stressed with just a tiny pinch of panic in there, and ... Stiles couldn't quite understand why

"Something wrong?"

Derek shook his head, taking a long, deep breath and staring down at the floor

"No, I just.... your job.... I mean I always knew it was difficult but ...."

"Yeah, you kinda get a new perspective once you actually sit through a day of it, huh?" Stiles asked with a small smirk

Derek nodded slowly, and he realized in that moment what it was that seemed so off about him- he was worn down, plain and simple

Just _listening_ to Stiles take the calls had seemed to take a toll on him, and Stiles....

Stiles could definitely understand that

"Hey.... why don't we go to dinner? My shift just ended so there shouldn't be that much trouble finding a place that's still open,"

Derek nodded slowly, smiling slightly as he rose from his chair and winced, stretching out the forming kinks in his muscles

"How the hell do you manage to sit all day?"

"Well sorry that we're not all Viktor Nikiforov," Stiles snorted, sliding out of his chair as well

The look Derek was giving him was _completely_ unwarranted by the way, he knew very well that Derek knew who that was

He had caught the other man staring in what he could only define as "awe" at his Yuri On Ice soundtrack the night before, there was no trying to fool him now

"I was trying to think of an athlete," Stiles provided with a shrug, wich- somehow- only seemed to disturb Derek further

"... You know what? I'm not even going to comment on that,"

Stiles rolled his eyes, starting towards the door, only to suddenly run into someone and stumble backwards

"Yikes! Sorry Tracy, didn't mean to nock you over," he winced, reaching down to help the young woman who had toppled over onto the floor

"It's fine, really," she smiled back anxiously, quickly gathering her pappers before taking the hand extended to her and forcing herself to her feet

"You ok?"

She nodded quickly, giving him a thumb's up as Derek took a few steps closer to him, resisting the urge to put an arm around the other man

He needed to protect Stiles, but ... that would be going a step too far even by his standards....

"I'm fine really, thanks Stiles," she smiled back, waving politely to him as he and Derek made their way off of the main floor

"She seemed nice," Derek mused non-committally

"Yeah, she is, most people are nice here," Stiles shrugged back as he reached the elevator and pressed the button for it's arrival

There were alot of nice people here, and for his sake, he really hoped that Kate wouldn't attack this place....

 

~+~

 

"Nothing against you or anything, but for your sake, I really hope that monster gets caught by Thursday, you do _not_ want to be at the call center then,"

Derek found the comment rather odd, confusion tinting his mind as he stared across the table at the other man

They had been getting along alot better since Stiles initially gave up on the grudge he had been holding against him, so the sudden thought was a little out of place

"Why is that?" he asked curiously, taking a sip of his drink

"Thursday is the full moon," Stiles shrugged back easily

That brought a wave of tension to Derek's body, going somewhat pale and feeling his chest tighten with concern and anxiety

"And...? Why is that a bad thing?" he asked hesitantly

"Beats the hell out of me, but there's just something about the full moon that brings out all the crazy people," Stiles shrugged back, twirling some pasta onto his fork and not giving much attention to his bodyguard, even though Derek had gone fairly stock still at this point

"Explain," the deputy demanded with a frown

"I don't know, we always get _flooded_ with calls on full moons, and not even the normal ones! Just... weird after weird after weird.... last month some guy ate another guy's face,"

"I heard about that," Derek mused slowly

"Freaking bath salts man," Stiles sighed in irritation

In this case Stiles was right, it _had_ been bath salts, or atleast some kind of drug, but Derek wondered if that was truly all there was to the craziness of the full moon that made Stiles' job so much harder once every month...

"Yeah... those are pretty terrible," Derek agreed slowly

Stiles stared at him for a moment, apparently noticing the sudden change in Derek's demeanor, a frown taking over the younger man's face as he watched the deputy

"You ok man? You seem a little ... down all of a sudden,"

"I'm fine, just... wondering why I never heard about this before, that's all," he shrugged back

It wasn't entirely true, but it was close enough

"Yeah I wonder that too, I had always thought that was something that all first responders knew about, but I've learned by now that it's mostly other operators and EMTs that know about the full moon thing, we seem to be the ones who notice the uptick more than anyone else,"

"Makes sense," Derek agreed with a slow nod

After all, unlike the police department or the fire department, 911 operators and EMTs handled almost _all_ emergency situations, not just some

"Well don't worry, if you're still around by the full moon I'll keep you safe from the crazy,"

Derek chuckled slightly, partly amused, partly nervous, and offered Stiles a smile

"I'm sure you will,"

 

~+~

 

Ofcourse he was still playing bodyguard by the time the full moon came around

Ofcourse

Because this was Derek's life and life was never kind to him

Stiles really hadn't been kidding when he had said that the full moon was insanely busy, he had been answering calls like crazy all night and Derek had never heard anything as downright _insane_ as some of the calls he was overhearing now

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_**"Please please help! My husband got crushed under the garage door! There's blood everywhere!!"** _

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_**"Um... I think... I think my mother-in-law ate some bath beads? I .. I don't know what to do!"** _

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_**"Help!! My daughter's hair is caught in the garbage disposal, she's going to get her scalp pulled off, please please!!"** _

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_**"My ex-husband is outside, he's trying to set the house on fire, please help!!"** _

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_**"Um... so... my neighbor is hanging out his window? I don't know what's wrong with him but he looks dead.. I think he's dead, can you send somebody over?"** _

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_**"Help!!!! My sister's snake is choking her!!!! I think it's trying to eat her! Oh god it's biting her!!** _

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_**"My boyfreind slipped and banged his head on the dishwasher, I need an ambulance, he's not moving!"** _

_"Ok Sir, I need your name and address, is your boyfreind breathing?"_

_**"Yeah, yeah he's breathing! Um... it's 537 Coral Street,"** _

_"Ok, paramedics are on their way, can you tell me what he slipped on? Anything hazardous the paramedics need to be aware of?"_

_**"...... Um..... it was lube......"** _

Slowly, over the last several days, Derek had been gaining more and more respect for Stiles and his job, but he could say with absolute certainty that as of now, that respect had definitely hit it's peak

He leaned back in his chair, breathing out a long, loud sigh and trying to more or less tune out the conversation

He rarely actually wanted to hear these things, but _this_ was a conversation he _definitely_ didn't want to hear

_"Wait wait wait.... did you say a **helicopter** landed in your pool?"_

Derek's eyebrows raised curiously, his hearing tuning in to another conversation a few cubicles away

Now that was actually interesting....

_"And how many passengers are there?"_

"Oh my GOD I hate this job sometimes," Stiles groaned loudly, pulling Derek's attention away from the call across the room and turning back towards his charge

"I am so, SO glad that my shift is over, you have no idea man," he said with a sigh

"I think I do," Derek challenged with a small smirk, rising from his chair and stretching slightly

"Dude you really don't, I mean I GET that cops have it hard too but 911 operations on the full moon? No comparison," Stiles insisted, standing up and taking his headset off before turning towards the woman in the desk behind him, who was luckily just ending a call of her own

"Hey Tracy, have you heard from Adam yet? I haven't seen him on the floor and he was supposed to be here a few hours ago,"

The girl turned around in her chair, shrugging slightly

"Haven't heard a word, Braeden called up Kira though, she's going to come and fill in for him in the mean time,"

"Really? Then should I stay over time or...?"

"Nah, you go on ahead, we've got it covered, promise," Tracy said with a polite smile

Stiles hesitated for a breif moment before nodding, releasing a quiet sigh and staring down at the floor

"Everything ok?" Derek asked worriedly, though he knew that it wasn't, one look at Stiles' face would tell him that

"Yeah it's fine just.... I don't know, this really isn't like him, Adam's always great about showing up for his shifts, never calls out sick or runs seriously late, always enthusiastic to be here.... it's just weird,"

"Maybe an emergency of his own came up, the full moon seems to do weird things like that after all," Derek suggested

"Yeah... maybe," Stiles muttered back, clearly unconvinced

Derek frowned a little bit deeper, preparing to offer some other form of comforting words, but he didn't get a chance, the computer screen behind them lighting up to alert Stiles to a new call

"I'll just get this last one, since we're a little understaffed anyway," he said simply, sliding back into his chair and grabbing his headset

Derek decided to stand, hoping that the call wouldn't take much longer

It was the full moon after all, he couldn't handle the stress of being here much longer, he needed to get out, breathe a little, get some fresh air...

"911, what's your emergency?"

_"She's after me... please please help me,"_

Even though the voice was only wispered, Derek could still hear it coming over the headset, thanks to his enhanced hearing

"Who's after you? Where are you now?"

_"I'm at the park on Quill Street, I... I think I lost her for now but.. but she has a gun..."_

"Ok, I'm sending the police, but I need some more information, do you know who's after you?"

_"N-No.... no, but.. I know what she looks like, she's got long blonde hair, and... and blue eyes and..."_

"Blonde hair?" Stiles frowned

"What kind of hair?"

_"Um... wavy... I guess?"_

Stiles looked pale, like he had just seen a ghost, and Derek... Derek felt his stomach churn

Maybe that wasn't her

Wavy blonde hair was far from an uncommon thing so for all he knew it was someone else, but... the coincidence was too great to ignore

This might be it

And judging by the look on his face, Stiles knew that too

 

~+~

 

"'Are we really doing this? We're just letting some other cops handle this? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"First of all, when you say 'other cops', that sounds like you're implying that you're a cop, wich you are, in fact, _not_ ,"

"I know but-!"

"Second of all, my job is to protect you, not take you directly to the person who wants to kill you,"

"I know but-!!"

"And third of all, what do you think you would do even if you DID go to confront her? You aren't a cop Stiles, you don't even have a weapon,"

As much as Stiles wanted to protest.... Derek was, unfortunately, right

He didn't have any way of protecting himself or fighting the mystery woman off, and with cops there, there really wasn't much point in him going, but still...

He just felt so useless sitting here in the lobby of the sheriff's department, flipping through magazines with Derek

He knew, ofcourse, that as useless as he felt, Derek probably felt just as much so- if not more- considering he was _actually_ a cop, but it didn't serve to take the sting out...

He was antsy and irritated and just wanted this to all end, even though he had to admit that he would be a little sad to see Derek go

Sure they had started out with something of an antagonistic relationship towards eachother but they had started growing closer lately and Stiles would even hesitantly call them freinds

Maybe, probably, something like that

"And the reason we aren't going home is...?"

"In case she's making her way out there for you, you live pretty close to the park right? For all you know she was on her way to your house and just got delayed, besides, we're in a building full of police now, it's the safest place for you to be,"

The fact that Derek didn't even bother to look up from his magazine had Stiles' skin crawling just a little bit...

He sighed loudly, shifting in his seat and wrinkling his nose

"What do you think it is about the full moon that brings all the crazies out?" he asked suddenly, curiously

"I have no idea, astrology is a weird thing, Mercury goes into retrograde and the entire world gets on edge, the full moon comes out and people go crazy, not to mention what happens during an eclipse,"

Stiles stared at the other for a long, quiet moment, his grin starting to rise up against his face in amusement, eyes sparkling in delight

Derek was completely unaware of it

"Oh my god," he breathed

His bodyguard glanced up slowly, an eyebrow raising curiously at him

"You're an astrology nerd, I am in love,"

Derek snorted, rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to his magazine

"I am not an astrology nerd ok? I just-"

The sound of several deputies racing past them pulled his attention away from the conversation and Derek rose to his feet on instinct, a look of concern falling over his face

"Parrish? What's going on?"

"Unit Four is down, we've gotta go assist," the other deputy replied hurriedly, rushing outside and towards a squad car

"Unit four?" Stiles frowned, tossing his magazine aside and rising to his feet as well

"That's the car that went to handle Evil Buffy,"

"Yeah, and they're all do- ... Evil Buffy? Really?" he asked with a cringe

"Wavy blonde hair and a penchant for killing? C'mon I had like three seconds to come up with a pun, give me a break,"

Derek would rather he hadn't come up with a pun at all but that was an argument that just wasn't worth having at the time

He had more pressing matters to attend to- matters that, undoubtedly, Stiles wouldn't be very happy with...

"I have to go help them,"

"What!? Are you seri-"

"You stay here, I mean it Stiles," Derek said with a deep frown, rushing out of the building and towards the back of the parkinglot, Stiles, predictably, right on his tail

"You can't be serious!"

"As a heart attack," Derek insisted

"After you just told me how we weren't going-"

"YOU are still not going, **I** need to lend support,"

"Why? Why not leave it to the others?" Stiles frowned in confusion, Derek paused breifly, reaching out and placing a hand very gently on Stiles' waist

"I have my reasons," he replied lowly, easily lifting Stiles' car keys from his pocket and unlocking the jeep behind him

"'Wah-!? Hey!!! You're stealing my car!?"

"Borrowing, I'm sorry, I can't explain any further," he replied, climbing into the jeep and slamming the door shut

Before Stiles had any chance to get in or somehow yank Derek out, he locked the doors, started the engine, and sped out of the parkinglot

 

~+~

 

Everything was quiet

Derek was tense, his breathing quiet and deep, trying to keep himself undetected, atleast for now

He had his gun drawn, needing to keep all of this as professional as possible, as his feet fell against the soft ground, thankfull that they were in the middle of summer and there were no dried leaves to crunch beneath his shoes

He was close.... he could hear a heartbeat up ahead, he could smell nervous sweat and anxiety just around the corner

Close... so close....

Finally, he drew his gun up, stepping out from behind the bushes and pointing the weapon at- ...

_"Stiles!?"_

Sure enough, there was the man he was supposed to be guarding, hands up and looking mildly panicked at the gun currently aimed at his chest

"H-Hey... Derek...."

"What the _hell_ are you doing here!? I told you to stay at the station! How did you even get here to begin with!?"

"Stole some keys," he shrugged back easily

Derek cursed under his breath, eyes closed in irritation as he lowered his weapon

"You freaking MORON! What are you doing here!?"

"What are YOU doing here?"

"My job!"

"I thought your job was protecting me,"

Honestly, at this point, Derek was left wondering how no one had killed Stiles yet

"Now is NOT the time for this,"

"Why did you decide to come here Derek? Did you really have such little faith in the other deputies that-"

"Shh!" Derek snapped suddenly, forcing Stiles to close his mouth as the deputy took a few cautious steps forward

He had just heard something...

Movement, it sounded like, and a heartbeat....

For a breif moment, he thought it was coming from in front of him, but then he heard the click of a gun and realized... it was _behind-_

"Stiles!!! Look out!!"

Without hesitation, Derek dove forward, the sound of a gunshot ringing out in the park and the bullet peircing his shoulder

But atleast Stiles was safe, he had made sure of that

"D-Derek!?" the human shouted beneath him

The deputy groaned lowly, gritting his teeth as he slowly forced himself up, trying to sheild his partner further, but it was of little use

Just moments later, there were hands in his hair, jerking him up and tossing him to the ground

"DEREK!!"

He winced, opening his eyes and staring up in frustration at the woman standing above him, aiming her gun down at his head

"Hello Derek, about time we meet again, don't you think?"

_"Kate....."_ he sneered

"Nice to see you too,"

"Wait a second, you two know eachother?" Stiles frowned worriedly, raising up to his feet

"Know eachother? Ooh we know eachother alright, in fact, Derek and I go _way_ back, don't we Derek?"

"Screw you," he spat

"I thought you already did,"

Derek snarled, his eyes full of anger and hatred as they boared up into the woman above him

"If you're going to kill me then get on with it already instead of talking me to death,"

"Oh I will, don't you worry about that, but first .... I'm going to take care of him instead," she said with a smirk, turning towards Stiles and aiming the gun at him

"Stop at Kate!!! He's human, he's innocent, leave him out of this!!!"

"Mmm he is.... but he's also in my way, you have no idea the amount of trouble he's caused me the last few days," she said with a small smirk

"I have to get rid of him,"

Derek snarled, reaching up immediately and grabbing her by the jacket, yanking her down to the ground along with him and rolling her onto her back

The woman screamed, pulling the trigger again, but luckily, due to the struggle, she missed this time around

"You've really done it now Derek Hale.... Tracy!!! Now!!!"

Tracy?

Wasn't that the name of Stiles' freind from the call center?

Derek paused just long enough to look over his shoulder, watching in shock as the woman from the cell center appeared from around a tree, holding a gun and .. a chain... a long, thick chain

When she gave it a tug, someone stumbled forward, crashing onto the ground in front of her as the woman put the gun to his head

"Adam!!" Stiles shouted, making a move to charge forward, only for Tracy to suddenly point the gun towards him

"Stop right there Stiles, I don't want to have to shoot you... or your freind, but I will if you don't do exactly what Miss Kate says,"

" _Miss Kate_? What is this, 50 Shades Of Psycho?" Stiles sneered

Tracy only shrugged, placing the barrel of the gun back against Adam's head, despite the small noise of discomfort coming from the man's gagged mouth

"Now Derek..." Kate said slowly, a smirk crossing her face as she adjusted her hold on the gun, her eyes dancing with malice

"Show Stiles why it is that I'm going to kill you,"

Derek swallowed tightly, his fists tightening into balls as he snared at her

"What the hell is she talking about Derek!? Will somebody just tell me what's going on!?"

"Go on Derek, show him.... or I'll shoot right now,"

Derek swallowed tightly, nose wrinkling, but he knew that he had to obey, if he didn't....

Slowly, Derek took a deep breath, allowing his eyes to bleed into a deep crimson red, his fingernails shifting into claws, his teeth shifting into fangs, he could see the shock written all over Stiles' face and he immediately felt the shame and guilt of that reaction sinking into his bones

Stiles hated him, or was afraid of him, or... something... he wasn't entirely sure wich, probably both

It broke his heart, and that was exactly what Kate's motive was, she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to make sure that he was hurting before she killed him

That's what she always did, she played with her food

"But he's not the only one, go ahead Tracy," 

Derek and Stiles both turned their attention towards the other woman, Stiles watching in shock as his co-worker yanked the gag out of Adam's mouth and slammed the barrel of the gun down against the back of his head, forcing him to shift his features as well

His eyes turned red, similar to Derek's, his teeth dropping out into a set of longer, thinner fangs, and a slight hiss leaving his throat

A vampire....

Derek had caught the scent of the undead on him before, but he knew that Stiles had been none the wiser to his freind's status until now...

"See Stiles? Do you see now what you've been keeping around you now? Monsters.... by trying to get rid of me you've been protecting monsters!! I'll give you one chance, now that you've seen what they are, to join me, to help me rid the world of this evil, or else.... you'll have to die along with them,"

"So monsters are real after all..." Stiles breathed quietly

"I mean, I've known that for a wile, working at 911 will do that to you, but I've never seen one up close until now,"

Derek felt his stomach churn, pain radiating down deep into his stomach, the familiar ache of rejection and hatred sinking into his bones as he lowered his head

"And yet here two of them stand right in front of me..."

He took a deep breath, restraining a wince-

"Holding guns to my freinds' heads!!!"

His eyes snapped open, shock flooding through him- and apparently through Kate as well, the tension in her body loosening just slightly in surprise before filling her again- this time with rage

"How can you look at these ... _things_ and still call them your freinds!?"

"How can you break into an innocent person's house and murder her entire family just because she isn't human!? That's why you did it right? Because you're some kind of speciest _human purity_ preaching idiot who kills everyone who doesn't conform to your own personal standards!? But I bet that's just an excuse for you to be crazy and cruel isn't it?"

"You are going to regret that..." Kate snarled, taking a few steps away from Derek as she tightened the grip on her gun

"No Kate... you are,"

On cue, no less than half a dozen deputies had raised out of their hiding places, guns all aimed at Kate and Tracy

Hell, even the sheriff was among them

How had Stiles orchestrated that...?

"What? You really think I'd come out here alone and unarmed? What kind of idiot do you think I am?" he asked with a cocky smirk

The look on Kate"s face was absolutely _priceless_ , and Derek was suddenly no longer concerned with how Stiles had snuck all of those deputies past his senses, he was just glad that he had

"You may have been able to take out two or three deputies at a time when you had the advantage of surprise on your side, but you don't even have enough bullets to kill all of them, and me, and my freinds," he said with a haughty smirk

Kate gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing in anger as she glanced beside her

Tracy was already giving up, her hands in the air as one of the deputies strapped a pair of cuffs around her wrists

"Just give up Kate, we have you surrounded," the sheriff announced

Kate gritted her teeth, rage clearly still boiling in her blood as she kept her gun aimed at an incredibly confident Stiles

"You know... you're right, I don't have enough bullets to take out everyone here," she said slowly

"But I DO have enough to take out one enormous _pest_ ,"

Immediately, Derek knew what she was going to do, he shouted for Stiles to move, launching off of the ground as she fired the gun, but he was ultimately too slow, Stiles' body hitting the ground with a loud ***THUD*** as the deputies swarmed around Derek and Kate

"STILES!" the sheriff shouted, racing out from where he had been hiding and towards his son

Derek sprang to his feet, wobbling slightly from the bullet wound as he raced towards his fallen charge

This was bad...

There was a wound in his chest, he was coughing up blood and he looked pale, his eyes were starting to turn fuzzy and each breath sounded rough and clogged from the blood in his lungs...

He could hear the sheriff radioing for an ambulance, but there wasn't any time for that

Without wasting another second, Derek gently took Stiles' arm, leaning down and sinking his teeth in

He needed Stiles to live....

He _had_ to live....

 

~+~

 

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_**"My daughter fell off the roof and now she's not moving! Send an ambulance please please!!"** _

_"Your daughter fell off the roof? Is she breathing?"_

_**"Yeah... yeah but she isn't moving!"** _

_"Ok Ma'am, I need your address so I can send an ambulance, how old is your daughter?"_

_**"She's twenty-six, she was cleaning the gutters and she fell! Um... my address... it's 362 Pine Lane, please hurry!"** _

Life was back to the way it had been

The incident with the "serial killer", as was the official report, had happened about two months ago now, and although Stiles was a little shaken by it all, things seemed to be pretty much back to normal now

He sighed quietly as he rubbed his eyes, leaning back and removing his headset

Thank God his lunch break was starting...

He rose out of his chair, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing as he started making his way for the door, smiling at Adam as he passed by and receiving a freindly wave in response before he moved to adjust his glasses again

Stiles still found it hilarious that he even wore them considering that vampires had perfect eyesight...

_"I like the aesthetic though, I wore these before I became a vampire and... well, I look weird without them,"_

Yeah... Stiles would never get that line of thinking, but then again, he hadn't had to make any changes to his appearance after being bitten, so maybe he just didn't understand...

Shaking his head of the thoughts, he headed out of the main room, down the hall, and grinned happily when he saw Derek waiting on him in the loby

"Hey, I thought you were bringing me lunch," he said with an only partly fake pout

"I thought you might want to try the diner across the street instead," the werewolf answered with a small shrug

"How considerate of you," Stiles winked playfully, slipping his hand into the deputy's as they headed for the exit of the building

After the incident with Kate, after Stiles awoke as Derek's beta and had to get adjusted to life as a werewolf, he and the older wolf had started growing closer- because ofcourse they did, how could they not?

They spent most of their time together now, when they weren't at work, and although that had started as simply trying to teach Stiles how to be a werewolf, it had soon started to grow, and now...

Well, now.....

"You get off early tonight, right?"

Stiles gave a slow nod, squeezing Derek's hand affectionately before leaning up to give his cheek a kiss

"Don't worry big guy, I'll be off early so you and I can get out wolfy on together," he promised, grinning to himself as they walked towards the car

"After all, tonight is the full moon, it's when all the crazy gets let loose,"


End file.
